Main Page
Welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki A guide to the Forgotten Realms that , covering sourcebooks, novels, video games, comics, and more. This wiki was founded in October 2005 and currently has . Spoilers: This wiki does not provide individual spoiler warnings. You should beware the possibility of encountering spoilers while browsing. ...it is , or |the|nth|of|commonName}}. |reverse}}}} Hear ye, hear ye! Quiet in back! The Heralds of Faerûn hereby announce that, to celebrate the upcoming release of the ''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor'' video game, the Shadow of Mordor Wikia has issued formal challenges to the wikis of the cosmos, pitting their champions in head-to-head contests of popularity and strength of arms. The Forgotten Realms Wiki has accepted this challenge as a test of honor. Drizzt Do'Urden, much-loved renegade drow ranger and master of dual scimitars, of some 26 years' fame, is now facing Talion, the risen Ranger of Gondor and skilled swordsman, at yet untested. Let it also be known that our sister wiki, the Baldur's Gate Wiki has also accepted a challenge, and that Viconia DeVir, drow priestess of Shar, is facing Galadriel, the elven Lady of Lórien. Show your support and click your acclaim for your favorite heroes. We're sure ye'll choose wisely. Well met, traveler! The ''Forgotten Realms is the most detailed and popular Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting from TSR, Inc. and Wizards of the Coast, and includes parts of Oriental Adventures, Al-Qadim, Maztica, The Horde, Planescape, and ''Spelljammmer''. This wiki covers Realmslore in these settings across all media and editions. See the aims of this wiki [[Forgotten Realms Wiki:About|'here']]. ;Realmslore * People—Drizzt, Elminster, all your favorite heroes and villains, and other interesting folk. * Races—All the races of the Realms, humanoid and monstrous alike. * Organizations—The Harpers, Zhentarim, and everything in between. * Geography—Faerûn's towns, kingdoms, wildernesses, and more. * History—From the dawn of the creator races to the present age. * Deities—The deities of all the pantheons and races. * Cosmology—The many planes of existence, how they connect, and who inhabits them. * Magic—Magic in the Forgotten Realms, be it arcane, divine, or stranger arts. * Items—Gems and jewelry, poisons and potions, weapons and armor, and more. From minor trinkets to artifacts of epic power and renown. ;Media * Novels—All the many novels, short stories, and ebooks set in the Forgotten Realms. * Sourcebooks—The sourcebooks and adventure modules that detail the world. * Computer and video games—Classic games like the ''Baldur's Gate'' series, Neverwinter Nights and more. * Comics—Comic book adventures set in the Realms. * Magazines—The Realms in ''Dragon'' and ''Dungeon'' magazines. * Cards—Trading cards and card games featuring the Realms. * Authors—The authors of the many novels and sourcebooks. ;Crunch * Classes—The myriad classes, kits, paragon paths, prestige classes, and epic destinies available to the people of the Forgotten Realms. * Spells—Selected spells with special relations to the Forgotten Realms. ( ) Well met, sage! Do you see an error? Maybe you know of some missing lore? Perhaps you want to write an article about a favorite subject? Or maybe you want to really get involved. Don't be shy, click "edit" and get in there! If you're new to wikis, then check out the Wikia tutorial. Look at some of the following links to learn about the Forgotten Realms Wiki, how we do things here, and see some of our . Don't worry about making a mistake, experienced editors will catch it and fix it. Just remember we accept only canon and licensed lore, not homebrew or player characters. Don't just copy out the sourcebook, write in your own words. Finally, always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. Happy scribing! __NOEDITSECTION__ de: fi: Category:Forgotten Realms Wiki